No Secret (not anymore)
by Novirp13
Summary: Ai was late. And Conan decided to tell the truth


**NO SECRET**

**(Not anymore)**

**.**

**Disclaimer: **Detective Conan belongs to Aoyama Gosho

**.**

**Genre(s): **Hurt/Comfort

**.**

**Warning(s): Typo** is my most loyal fan, **spelling mistakes** because English is not my mother language, Possibly **OOC**. **NO BETA,** so beware of grammar mistakes

.

**Summary: **Ai was late. And Conan decided to tell the truth

Manga: Chapter 255

.

.

* * *

Visiting hours had already passed. And he was pretty sure the hospital staff won't let anyone in here any longer. But Conan played a 'fussing child' card. Saying that he had a nightmare and he wanted his 'family' here, _I'm scared, what if those bad guys escaped from the jail and target me once more? _(Not that it'll happen anytime soon. Megure made sure to lock them up in a containment twice as secure as normal. The inspector was pretty vengeful, see. Really hated it when he saw an innocent child getting injured.) So, they caved, let the Mouris came in and now they were stuck in this awkward silence. Ran, sat at his bedside and looking intently at the shifty Conan. While Kogoro, sat at the corner of the room and being silent for once; recognizing something important must've been going on.

The child gulped, gripping the sheet so tightly, his own palm turned white. He licked his mouth and finally said, "I'm sorry."

Kogoro blinked, Ran stared.

"You know, actually. That's not right. I'm not sorry for lying to you. At least, not until now," Conan immediately hedged, eyes staring down in shame, "I keep thinking and thinking, after this whole 'getting-shot-in-the-stomach' debacle. What should I do? Should I keep up the charade or tell you the truth? Should I pull a wool over your head for the nth times and let you live in bliss? Then I reversed the situation. What if you're in my boat instead? What if you keep _your secret_ from me and get badly injured? What if…you die? Before you can tell me your true _face_. Burying it deep within your grave. While I wait and wait and _wait._ For you to call. For you to grace me with your presence again. To see your smile again. That was what went through my mind this past few hours…"

"Kid," the father tried to interject, "what are you—"

"Keeping you in dark may protect you. But false hope is torture in its own way," yet Conan kept plowing through, too caught up with his _confession_ to take a gander at his surrounding, "and I think, as days passed by, rather than keeping you oblivious, it seems I was just _too scared_ to admit the truth. I lied so much, you must hate me with all your might," He finally snapped his head upward, blue orbs staring right at Ran's browns, "you _knew, _right? Ran?"

"_You knew who _I_ am."_

The girl didn't answer right away. Letting the atmosphere turned colder and apprehension settling in. She took her charge's tiny hand in her soft grip as she murmured, "yes."

Conan bitterly laughed.

_Of course, she did. She's not a daughter of a detective—a childhood friend of a Detective too—for nothing._

"Hey, uh. Not trying to disturb your secret meeting here," Kogoro spoke once more. This time, they remembered his existence, causing him to huffed in retaliation. Kids, with their disrespect towards adults and everything, "but what is going on here? What do you mean 'who are you'? You're Edogawa Conan, right? Is there something more to that? Rather than just a kid _too smart_ for your own age?"

Conan bit his lower lip. Alright. This is it. This is finally the day he unmasked his _self._ The day where his mostly-peaceful life as an elementary kid will be over. _The day where the people he holds dear will be a target of the Black Organization. _He didn't know he was shivering in fright, didn't even realized his teeth started chattering. But Ran, hand still interlocked with his, gave it a small squeeze. Her smile was sad yet firm. Betrayed but supportive. And Conan…no. _Kudo Shinichi_ knew he could not keep it secret any longer. He let out a heavy sigh and swiveled his gaze, catching Kogoro's apprehensive expression in tandem.

"It started after Ran's date with Shinichi in Tropical Island."

As the night went by and the ultimate secret was spilled out, Haibara Ai straightened off from the white wall, fake gun tucked safely on her back pocket. She let her bangs swayed, obscuring her thoughtful stare from the world to see.

It seems, her friend had had enough of running away.

She scoffed self-deprecatingly.

His bravery really made her jealous sometimes.

* * *

**(A/N): **Just a simple one-shot I wanted to make as I'm trapped in this fandom rn. I blamed myself for binge-watching all of the movies in one sitting :'D

I really thought this one was the best chapter for Conan to finally revealed his identity, you know. I understand keeping them in dark protected them. But you can also argue that, if the organization suddenly target Mouri family for some reason, knowing your enemy is way better than going in blind.

* * *

**BONUS**

Ran: "You have to take responsibility for seeing me naked in the bath, by the way."

Kogoro: "WHA—" *glaring at Shinichi so hard, an imaginary devil sprouted on the background* **_"Kuuuudoooooo…"_**

Shinichi: "Y-You know it's not my fault! Ran forced me to take a bath with her! I'm a _victim_ here!"


End file.
